Generation I - Names and Their Meanings
by Shikikaze09
Summary: Title says it all. Pokemon names and what they mean in not only English, but in other languages as well. All information comes from bulbapedia.
1. Bulbasaur

**Yo! Wow, it's been a long time since I've posted or updated something. Anyway, I was looking up different Pokemon on Bulbapedia and checking out what their original names were. And it also had what their name means, so I thought, why not share it on fanfiction with everyone? So, here's a list of Gen 1 Pokemon and their name meanings, as well as some other things :) Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in anyway, shape or form own Pokemon.**

**All information comes from Bulbapedia.**

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

Origin

Bulbasaur appears to be based primarily on some form of reptile, specifically mammal-like reptiles known as Dicynodonts from the Permian period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Bulbasaur appears to have more in common with mammals than amphibians like frogs and toads, which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Bulbasaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadruped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Since Bulbasaur's "ears" do not in fact have hollows they may actually be similar to the glands present behind the eyes of many species of frogs and toads.

The bulb on its back may resemble that of a lily or onion.

**Name Meanings**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp; **Italian** Name: Bulbasaur

Name Meaning: Bulbasaur is a portmanteau of the words _bulb _(a rounded underground storage organ present in some plants, notably those of the lily family) and the Greek _saur_ (lizard).

**Japanese** Name: フシギダネ _(Fushigidane)_

Name Meaning: Fushigidane literally means "_isn't it strange?_" and is also a pun on 不思議種 _fushigidane_ (mysterious bulb).

**French** Name: Bulbizarre

Name Meaning: From _bulbe_ and _bizarre._

**German** Name: Bisasam

Name Meaning: From _Bisamratte _(meaning muskrat) and _Samen _(meaning seed).

**Korean** Name: 이상해씨 _Isanghae'ssi_

Name Meaning: From 이상하다 _isanghada_, meaning '(to be) strange, abnormal' and 씨 _ssi_, meaning 'seed'.

**Cantonese Chinese** Name: 奇異種子 _Gēiyihjungjí_

Name Meaning: Literally "Bizarre seed". May also be from 奇異果 gēiyihgwó, meaning 'kiwifruit'.

**Mandarin Chinese** Name: 妙蛙種子 / 妙蛙种子 _Miàowāzhǒngzǐ_

Name Meaning: Literally 'wonderful frog seed'

**Brazilian Portuguese** Name: Bulbasauro

Name Meaning: From 'bulb' and 'dinosaur'

**Thai** Name: ฟุชิงิดาเนะ _Fushigidane_

Name Meaning: Same as Japanese name.

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**And that is it for Bulbasaur! If you know it's name in any other languages, please share with me! I'm not sure if that all of it's alternative names. Like I mentioned up top, I'm getting all of my info from Bulbapedia, so none of this belongs to me. (So please don't say that I'm plagiarizing, I've clearly stated where I'm getting all this from.)**

**Next up is Ivysaur, so see you next chapter ;D**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**Published: 4th March, 2014**

**Edited: 8th May, 2014**


	2. Ivysaur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All information is directly copied from Bulbapedia.**

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

Origin:

Ivysaur appears to be based primarily on some form of reptile, specifically mammal-like reptiles known as Dicynodonts from the Permian period. Along with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Ivysaur appears to have more in common with mammals than amphibians like frogs and toads, which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Bulbasaur does. Alternatively, Ivysaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, blotch-patterned skin, and quadraped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Unlike Bulbasaur, Ivysaur's "ears" do have hollows indicating that they are in fact ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads.

The bulb on its back now resembles the bud of a genus of parasitic flowering plants known as Rafflesia.

**Name Meanings**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp; **Italian** Name: Ivysaur

Name Meaning: Ivysaur is a combination of the words i_vy_ (woody climbing or trailing plant genus) and the Greek _saur_ (lizard).

**Japanese** Name: フシギソウ _Fushigisou_

Name Meaning: Fushigisou can be taken to mean "_it seems strange_" or 不思議 草 _fushigi sou_ (strange grass).

**French** Name: Herbizarre

Name Meaning: From _herbe_ and _bizarre_; also sounds like _air bizarre_, 'strange look'

**German** Name: Bisaknosp

Name Meaning: From _Bisamratte, _meaning 'muskrat and _Knospe, _meaning 'bulb'

**Korean** Name: 이상해풀 _Isanghaepul_

Name Meaning: From 이상하다 _isanghada, _meaning '(to be) strange, abnormal' and 풀 _pul, _meaning 'grass'

**Cantonese Chinese** Name: 奇異草 _Gēiyihchóu_

Name Meaning: Literally 'Unusual grass'

**Mandarin Chinese** Name: 妙蛙草 _Mìaowācăo_

Name Meaning: Literally 'Wonderful frog grass'

**Brazilian Portuguese** Name: Ivyssauro

Name Meaning: From 'ivy' and 'dinosaur'

**Thai** Name: ฟุชิงิโซ _Fushigisou_

Name Meaning: Same as Japanese name

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**Updated: March 11th, 2014**

**Edited: May 8th, 2014**


	3. Venusaur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All information is directly copied from Bulbapedia.**

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

Origin

Venusaur appears to be based primarily on some form of reptile, specifically the tuatara or any of the mammal-like reptiles known as Dicynodonts from the Permian period or the Kannemeyeria from the Triassic period.

Other than a lack of a tail, and with visible ears and no genuine metamorphosis stage (evolution aside), Venusaur does not have much in common with amphibians like frogs and toads (which metamorphose from one definite creature into another as they mature as opposed to just growing into a larger adult version of itself the way that Venusaur does); instead, it more closely resembles reptiles like lizards and tuataras. Alternatively, Venusaur's large rounded snout, wide mouth, wide-set eyes, bumpy wart-like skin, and quadraped-like movements are vaguely similar to those of certain amphibians, such as the common toad. Unlike Bulbasaur, Venusaur's "ears" do have hollows indicating that they are in fact ears and not glands, as seen in many species of frogs and toads.

The flower on its back resembles the Rafflesia arnoldii.

**Name Meanings**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp; **Italian **Name: Venusaur

Meaning: Venusaur is a combination of the words Venus (referring to the Venus flytrap plant) and the Greek saur (lizard).

**Japanese **Name: フシギバナ _Fushigibana_

Meaning: Fushigibana is a pun on 不思議な花 "_fushigi na hana_" (strange flower).

**French** Name: Florizarre

Meaning: From _flore_ (flora) and _bizarre_

**German** Name: Bisaflor

Meaning: From _Bisamratte_ (muskrat) and _Flor _(bloom)

**Korean** Name: 이상해꽃 _Isanghaekkot_

Meaning: From 이상하다 _isanghada,_ meaning '(to be) strange, abnormal' and 꽃 _kkot, _meaning 'flower'

**Cantonese Chinese** Name: 奇異花 _Gēiyihfā_

Meaning: Literally "Unusual flower"

**Mandarin Chinese** Name: 妙蛙花 _Miàowāhuā_

Meaning: Literally "Wonderful frog flower"

**Brazilian Portuguese** Name: Venossauro

Meaning: From "Venus" and "Dinosaur"

**Thai** Name: ฟุชิงิบานะ _Fushigibana_

Meaning: Same as Japanese name

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**Updated: March 28th, 2014**

**Edited: May 8th, 2014**


	4. Charmander

**Yo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All information is directly copied from Bulbapedia.**

** -POKEMON-GEN-1-**

** Origin**

Charmander is predominantly reptilian in origin, and may have been partially inspired by the mythical salamander (as opposed to the real-world amphibian of the same name which inspired its mythical counterpart). This salamander was a fire-spirit capable of surviving in extreme heat or flames, and it is sometimes creatively rendered or interpreted to be in the shape of a lizard.

Physically, Charmander has a slender body, a short nose, and a long tail, as well as other similar lizard-like characteristics. The fact that it does not undergo a metamorphosis stage (beyond its own evolutionary pattern) but instead grows into a larger version of itself as it matures, among other things, indicate that Charmander has more in common with reptiles (like lizards) than amphibians (like real-world salamanders).

Charmander's Hidden Ability, Solar Power, may have drawn inspiration from the spotted salamander. In July and August 2010, this species was identified as the first known photosynthetic vertebrate animal, capable of converting energy from sunlight.

**Name Meanings**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp; **Italian** Name: Charmander

Meaning: Charmander is a portmanteau of the words _char_ (to burn) and _salamander_.

**Japanese** Name: ヒトカゲ _Hitokage_

Meaning: Hitokage comes from 火蜥蜴 (salamander): 火 _hi_ (fire) and 蜥蜴 _tokage_ (lizard). Literally meaning 'Fire Lizard'.

**French** Name: Salamèche

Meaning: From _Salamandre_ (salamander) and _mèche _(wick*)

**German** Name: Glumanda

Meaning: From _Glut _(ember) and Salamander

**Korean** Name: 파이리 _Pairi_

Meaning: From _fire_ and 꼬리 _kkori_ (tail) or possibly _lizard_

**Cantonese Chinese** Name: 小火龍 _Síufólùhng_

Meaning: Literally "Little fiery dragon". May also be from 火龍果 fólùhnggwó (pitaya*)

**Mandarin Chinese **Name: 小火龍 / 小火龙 _Xiǎohǔolóng_

Meaning: Literally "Little fiery dragon". May also be from 小龍 xiǎolóng (a colloquial* term for lizard)

**Thai** Name: ฮิโตะคาเงะ _Hitokage_

Meaning: Same as Japanese Name

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Wick - meaning: material holding fuel that burns: a string or piece of fabric that uses capillary action to draw the fuel to the flame in a candle, oil lamp, or cigarette lighter**

**Pitaya - A pitaya or pitahaya is the fruit of several cactus species. "Pitaya" usually refers to fruit of the genus Stenocereus, while "Pitahaya" or "Dragonfruit" always refers to fruit of the genus Hylocereus.**

**Colloquial - meaning: informal: appropriate to, used in, or characteristic of spoken language or of writing that is used to create the effect of conversation**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**Updated: May 1st, 2014**

**Edited: May 8th, 2014**


	5. Charmeleon

**Yo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All information is directly copied from Bulbapedia.**

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Origin**

Charmeleon resembles a small dinosaur with remnants of Charmander's salamander-like appearance. Although its nomenclature suggests commonality with the chameleon, Charmeleon exhibits very few of the major physiologically distinguishing traits of the chameleon. Charmeleon does not have the specialized zygodactylic feet, separately mobile eyes, extrudable tongue, or the ability to change color like some members of the chameleon species. The few characteristics it does share are the similarly looking snout, a prominent head crest (which resembles a small horn in its Generation I back sprite), and extensive use of its tail. Chameleons have prehensile tails used for climbing and grasping, while Charmeleon utilizes its tail as a weapon.

**Name Meanings**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp; **Italian** Name: Charmeleon

Meaning: Charmeleon is a portmanteau of the word char (to burn) and chameleon.

**Japanese** Name: リザード _Lizardo_

Meaning: Lizardo is a corruption of the katakana spelling of _lizard_.

**French** Name: Reptincel

Meaning: A combination of _reptile_ and _Étincelle_ (spark)

**German** Name: Glutexo

Meaning: A combination of _Glut_ (ember) and_ Echse_ (lizard)

**Korean** Name: 리자드 _Rijadeu_

Meaning: Transliteration of _lizard_

**Cantonese Chinese **Name: 火恐龍 _Fóhúnglùhng_

Meaning: Literally "Fiery dinosaur"

**Mandarin Chinese** Name: 火恐龍 / 火恐龙 _Huǒkǒnglóng_

Meaning: Same as Cantonese Chinese name

**Thai** Name: ลิซาโด้ _Lizardo_

Meaning: Same as Japanese name

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**Updated: 8th May, 2014**

**Edited: 8th May, 2014**


	6. Charizard

**Yo! Double update today due to how short Charizard's chapter is~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All information is directly copied from Bulbapedia.**

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Origin**

Charizard resembles a European dragon, certainly one of many forms told and rendered in legends.

**Name Meanings**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp; **Italian** Name: Charizard

Meaning: Charizard is a portmanteau of the words _char_ (to burn) and _lizard_.

**Japanese** Name: リザードン _Lizardon_

Meaning: Lizardon is a combination of _lizard_ and either _dragon_ or _don_ (Ancient Greek for _tooth_, commonly used in dinosaur names).

**French** Name: Dracaufeu

Meaning: From _draco_ (Latin for dragon) and _feu_ (fire)

**German** Name: Glurak

Meaning: From Glut (ember) and Drache (dragon) and/or Rakete (rocket)

**Korean** Name: 리자몽 _Rijamong_

Meaning: From English words _lizard_, _monster_, and 룡(龍) _ryong_ (dragon)

**Cantonese Chinese** Name: 噴火龍 _Pānfólùhng_

Meaning: Literally "Fire-breathing dragon"

**Mandarin Chinese** Name: 噴火龍 / 喷火龙 _Pēnhuǒlóng_

Meaning: Same as Cantonese Chinese name

**Indonesian** Name: Karizar (Pokémon Pocket Monsters only*)

Meaning: Corruption of English name

**Thai** Name: ลิซาด้อน _Lizardon_

Meaning: Same as Japanese name

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

***Pokemon Pocket Monsters* refers to the first true Pokemon manga that was based on the games by Kosaku Anakubo. It is chiefly a gag manga, using crude humor.**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**PS - I'm thinking of making another fic like this, only for Pokemon Pokedex/Other entries. Do you think I should? And by other, I'm referring to entries in Pokemon side games like the ranger games.**

**Updated: 8th May, 2014**

**Edited: 8th May, 2014**


	7. Squirtle

**Yo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All information is directly copied from Bulbapedia.**

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Origin**

Squirtle appears to be based on sea turtles and tortoises.

**Name Meanings**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp; **Italian** Name: Squirtle

Meaning: Squirtle is a combination of _squirt_ (_to spray_ or _little_, _tiny_) and turtle, for its turtle-like appearance.

**Japanese** Name: ゼニガメ _Zenigame_

Meaning: Zenigame is the Japanese word 銭亀 (pond turtle). According to Pokemon Black and White's television program _PokéQuiz_, "'Zeni' is an old-fashioned word for money. Squirtle's shells look like old coins, so that's how they got their name!"

**French** Name: Carapuce

Meaning: From _Carapace_ (shell) and _puce_ (flea). Puce can also be a term of affection for something cute

**German** Name: Schiggy

Meaning: From _Schildkröte_ (turtle)

**Korean** Name: 꼬부기 _Kkobugi_

Meaning: From 꼬마_kkoma_ (kid) and 거북이 _geobuk'i_ (turtle)

**Cantonese Chinese** Name: 車厘龜 _Chēlèihgwāi_

Meaning: Partial transliteration of its Japanese name. May be taken from 車厘子 _chēlèihji_ (cherry)

**Mandarin Chinese** Name: 傑尼龜 / 杰尼龟 _Jiéníguī_

Meaning: Partial transliteration of its Japanese name. The last character in the name means _turtle_

**Indonesian** Name: Skuitel (Pokémon Pocket Monsters only)

Meaning: Corruption of English name

**Thai** Name: เซนิกาเมะ _Zenigame_

Meaning: Same as Japanese name

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**

**Updated: May 19th, 2014**


	8. Wartortle

**Yo! Sorry for the extra long wait - I'll not bore you to tears with a detailed account of why I haven't shown up. I'll only say this - my laptop, which had all my fanfiction stuff and 4 years worth of random things died on me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All information is directly copied from Bulbapedia.**

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**Origin**

Its design appears to be a stylized sea turtle with features of tortoises. Its feathery tail is a reference to Japanese legends of the _minogame_ (蓑亀), a turtle which lived for 10,000 years and grew a tail made of seaweed. The use of its tail to store oxygen seems to be a reference to certain turtles that breathe through their cloaca, placed near the tail.

**Name Meaning**

**English**, **Spanish** &amp;** Italian **Name: Wartortle

Meaning: Wartortle's name is a combination of _war_ or _warrior_, _tortoise_, and_ turtle_.

**Japanese** Name: Kameil

Meaning: Kameil comes from the Japanese word 亀 _kame_ (tortoise/turtle) and may be a combination of 亀 _kame_ and テール_tail_. It is also a corruption of 噛める _kameru_ (to be able to bite).

**French** Name: Carabaffe

Meaning: From _carapace_ (shell) and _baffe_ (swipe/slap)

**German** Name: Schillok

Meaning: From Schildkröte (turtle) and Locke (curl)

**Korean** Name: 어니부기 _Eonibugi_

Meaning: From 어금니 _eogeumni_ (molar) and 거북이 _geobuk'i _(turtle)

**Cantonese Chinese** Name: 卡美龜 _Kāméihgwāi_

Meaning: Similar to the Mandarin name. The second character means _beauty_ and the third means _turtle_

**Mandarin Chinese** Name: 卡咪龜 / 卡咪龟_Kǎmīguī_

Meaning: Partial transliteration of the Japanese name. The last character means _turtle_

**Thai** Name: คาเมล _Kameil_

Meaning: Same as Japanese name

**-POKEMON-GEN-ONE-**

**I'll try to not take as long updating this from now on, but I make no promises.**

**Till next time which will hopefully be sooner than this.**

**Bye-bye baby!**

**Shikikaze09~**


End file.
